


The XL Ridley Xenogon

by toasty_kitten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_kitten/pseuds/toasty_kitten
Summary: Logan, never one to dodge around a subject, stated his desires outright. "I enjoy being watched and degraded by those watching me. You are incredibly handsome and that silver tongue of yours clicks gears in my head that I didn't realize I had. Need I elaborate further?"
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	The XL Ridley Xenogon

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on a whim and about 7 hours of writing (not consecutively) later, here it is. Please enjoy!

Roman walked up to the front door with a newfound pep in his step after nailing the audition he had been so worried about. He threw open the door with the enthusiasm of an overexcited golden retriever puppy, his shout echoing the bang of the door on the wall.  
"I'm ho-ome!"  
Before he could take a second breath, a seemingly hurt screech from upstairs drew his attention away from his achievement. With nary a second thought, he sprinted up the stairs, creeping down the hall until he came to the source of the scream. Logan's room. The closed and locked door was not uncommon for Logan, but the disgruntled huff following his knock was.  
"Logan? Are you okay?" Roman asked through the door, concern spiking as the sounds did not stop or pause, but almost increase. "Logan?"  
Logan's normally even, put together voice was shaky as he responded. "I'm a little bu- ah! busy right now, Roman."  
A slightly louder groan sent Roman into full rescue mode, knocking once more, panic seeping into his voice. "Logan, seriously, you sound as though you're in danger."  
An annoyed exhale came through the bedroom door, slight rustling sounds following. Roman heard footsteps approaching the door before the telltale click of the door unlocking. Logan's face appeared, and a quick scan over him revealed nothing out of the ordinary other than the lack of his tie and a harsh blush flowing from his face down under the collar of his shirt.  
"Are you content now? I'm perfectly fine." He said curtly, preparing to close the door once again.  
"Wait a second, Lo. That was some intense shuffling. And you're opening the door even less than usual. What's going on?" Roman insisted, sticking his foot into the doorframe to prevent Logan from closing it in his face.  
"As I said. I am a little preoccupied with something... important at the moment. Can we please discuss this later?" he continued to attempt to close the door, finally snapping when Roman attempted to stick his head further into the room. "Alright, fine. You want to know so badly? Suit yourself."  
The sudden change in demeanor halted Roman in his tracks, looking suspiciously at Logan, who gestured into the room. Roman hesitantly poked his head in, eyes instantly going to the usually well made bed. Instead of it's usual state, the sheets and blankets were all pushed down to the foot of the bed, the pillows uneven, and right in the center there laid a stunningly large dildo- still glistening with lube- and a nearly empty bottle of said lube. Suddenly understanding, he choked.  
"I- uh- I see. I'll leave you to it-"  
Logan interrupted his rambling apologies. "Well, you did barge in so rudely. It might be more fair of you to make it up to me."  
He phrased it as a statement, but Roman knew that if he didn't want to, Logan would drop the matter and never mention it again. This gave him the confidence to follow along, hesitantly stepping into the room.  
"And what would that entail, pray tell?" he questioned further.  
Logan, never one to dodge around a subject, stated his desires outright. "I enjoy being watched and degraded by those watching me. You are incredibly handsome and that silver tongue of yours clicks gears in my head that I didn't realize I had. Need I elaborate further?"  
Roman shook his head, at a loss for words. Logan thought he was hot?  
"I believe I understand." This was not Roman's first time participating in such activities, but something about Logan managed to make it harder to get started.  
While Roman gathered his thoughts, Logan had begun to remove his clothing, and Roman looked up in just enough time to see Logan remove his pants, revealing nothing but skin underneath. He started talking.  
"You didn't even bother to put underwear on before you opened the door for me, huh? Even though by the looks of that toy you're all loose and sloppy, practically dripping with lube. I bet you wanted me to hear your slutty little moans, knowing that I would come in here and see you all spread out on your bed, fucking yourself on your dildo like a common whore for anyone to see."  
The flush on Logan's face spread to his whole body at Roman's words. Roman pulled Logan's desk chair over to face the bed, sitting down and gesturing to the toy.  
"Go on, show me what you were doing when I came home. You wanted me to watch, so give me something to look at."  
Logan stared at him, mouth open, for a few seconds before a small whimper escaped him and he scurried up onto the bed, kneeling above the dildo. He sank down on it with ease, slow gasps leaking out of him as he began to ride it, one hand firmly clasped over his mouth and one playing with his nipples. He shuddered as Roman began to speak again, his silky voice filling the air.  
"God you're so pretty, and you take it so well, damn Lo. Who knew you were actually a little slut this whole time, underneath your well adjusted exterior? Your pretty little nipples look so sensitive, darling, fuck. Not a hand on your cock and you're already leaking all over yourself, look what a mess you've made."  
Without a second thought, Logan obeyed, glancing down his front to see that Roman wasn't lying. His cock was dripping a near constant stream, and an embarrassingly high pitched whine broke out of his throat.  
"Oh, you like that, huh? Seeing what a filthy bitch you are? Of course you would, practically begged me to watch you fuck yourself on your massive toy. Come on, let me hear you, I know you can be louder. Nearly brought down the damn house with those whorish moans when I got home. Take your hand away from your mouth, Logan."  
The use of his name brought Logan back to the moment, hand dropping away from his face accompanied by a wanton moan when he glanced over at Roman, who had pulled out his own cock and begun slowly stroking it as he watched. Unprovoked, Logan leaned down so his face was flat on the bed, and his ass presented outward towards Roman, legs spread so he could snake his arm around behind himself to keep the dildo moving inside him. Roman groaned loudly at the sight, his first vocal indication that he was just as on edge as Logan.  
"That's it Lo, fuck you take it so well, look so fucking good all stretched out for me. Even all spread out like the whore you are you're still so pretty, especially with those gorgeous sounds you make. Yeah, c'mon doll, let it out, let me here you, fuck Logan that's so good."  
The words seemed to flow out as though he couldn't control them, the blend of praise and humiliation washing over Logan as he got louder and louder, panting, whining, and moaning freely, not caring if he sounded ridiculous. He fucked himself ruthlessly, pulling the dildo almost all the way out before slamming it back into himself, every now and then whimpering in pain with the sheer force of it, too far gone to care. He knew he would be sore later, but Roman's voice and the sharp, relentless pounding from his toy practically propelled him towards his long awaited orgasm.  
"God Logan, you're absolutely filthy, dripping all over the bed like you've been edged for hours."  
Logan cut him off at that, managing to speak through his near constant moans.  
"I, fuck, I have been, ah, it's been two, ohhh shit, two hours since I, ah, ah, started!" his sentence broke off into desperate whimpers, hips unconsciously rocking back to meet the harsh thrusts.  
Roman couldn't hold back a throaty growl at that, hand on his cock slowing momentarily as his mind conjured up the image of Logan helplessly fucking himself on the truly impressive dildo, moans bouncing off the walls of the empty house.  
"What would you have done if it had been Patton or Virgil to get home first? Would you have begged for them as beautifully as you did for me? Would you have even bothered stopping? You know Patton would freak out if he so much as thought you were hurt, he would keep knocking relentlessly, even more than me. Would you have kept ignoring him and fucking your slutty, gaping hole until he gave up?"  
His speech was broken as Logan let out a series of curses and moans that would put any porn star to shame.  
"And Virgil. Fuck, if Virgil heard those sounds he wouldn't even knock, he'd kick your door down if he had to to make sure you were safe. What would happen then? Your best friend seeing you all spread out dripping wet, would you beg for him to talk to you?"  
Roman raised his voice slightly higher in an exaggerated imitation of Logan's wrecked moans.  
"Oh! Oh, Virgil! Please, talk to me! Tell me how much of a whore I am! I need it!"  
He smirked as he saw a hitch in Logan's relentless movement accompanied by a needy, high pitched whine that pierced the air cleanly, taking Roman's full attention to appreciate it. Roman paused, taking a few moments to take the liberty of using a bit of Logan's lube for his own cock before continuing.  
"And you do need it, don't you? Working yourself over for hours, wishing there was someone home who might hear you and come tell you what a filthy fucking slut you are. Shit, I don't know what's louder- your wanton moaning or your sloppy hole clenching around your toy, desperately trying to keep it inside you."  
Logan finally broke at this, his unintelligible sounds morphing into begging and pleading.  
"Fuck, please Roman, I need it so bad, keep talking, please let me cum, fuck, your voice is so perfect, please let me cum, I need it, I need it, Roman please!" he trailed off once again into wordless moaning, the occasional 'please' and 'Roman' the only understandable words among his whining.  
For the first time since they had begun, Roman stood up out of the chair, leaning over the bed so his mouth was nearly touching Logan's ear as he spoke, lower and more gruffly than before.  
"Aw, look at you, so needy, absolutely wrecked, *begging* for me to let you cum. Fine, you can cum whenever you need to, but know that now I know you're nothing but a needy. Little. Whore."  
He punctuated each of the last words with a sharp twist to one of Logan's nipples, dropping his hand as Logan came. He made a beautiful picture, body wracked with spasms as he screamed, tears mixing in with the drool on his face from the intensity of it all, the dildo falling forgotten out of his hand as he struggled to keep himself up, nearly collapsing into his own mess as he panted heavily, clinging onto Roman through the aftershocks.  
"Fuck, Logan, you're so pretty, so good for me, you did so well darling." Roman gently stroked Logan's sweaty hair, holding him firmly to help bring him down.  
Through his foggy thoughts, Logan managed to start one sentence before getting interrupted.  
"Roman, let me... you didn't..."  
"There's no need." Roman flushed lightly. "Seeing you like that I didn't even get a hand back on myself before I lost it."  
Logan paused, speaking sleepily. "Oh. I see."  
"Hush now, go ahead and let yourself sleep. You need it after that. We can get clean once you have control over your legs again." Roman reassured him, helping him drink from the water bottle on the nightstand before holding him close to his chest as they both laid down comfortably.  
Logan offered a hushed murmur of agreement as he slowly drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that Roman would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were curious of the title, it's the name of the dildo I had in mind when writing this. it's made by bad dragon and quite frankly I feel like Logan would have it in a blue to black fade. you're welcome.  
> as always, feel free to interact with me here or on tumblr, my Sanders Sides blog is locallogankin!


End file.
